During certain driving maneuvers and under certain operating conditions, the driven wheels of a motor vehicle produce substantial wheel spin which has a tendency to generate tire smoke. For example, line-lock operation, burnouts, drifting and spinning may produce sufficient tire smoke to engulf a motor vehicle in a tire smoke cloud. That tire smoke has a tendency to be inducted into the passenger cabin of the motor vehicle and/or the storage compartment of the motor vehicle through the fresh air induction door of the heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system and/or the extractor door of the air extractor. The resulting tire smoke residue may settle on the various surfaces of the interior of the motor vehicle including, for example, the instrument panel, the center console, the seats and even along the surface of the headliner. Further, some tire smoke residue may coat the internal surfaces of the HVAC system ducts where it cannot be readily cleaned from the surface and may produce an odor over time through discharge from the ducts when operating the HVAC system.
This document relates to a tire smoke induction prevention system for a motor vehicle that reduces and substantially eliminates the induction of tire smoke into the passenger compartment and the storage compartment of the motor vehicle.